Aishiteru
by WallPhantom
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other story. AU, RaTy, and yaoi abounds! Enjoy! If you don't like, then don't read!discontinued until further notice
1. Japanese Tournament aka A New Love Bloom...

Hi people, it's me again. I wanted something different so I wrote this fic. It's a RaTy, which means that it's a Ray/Tyson romance fic. Don't worry, I'm still a TyKa fan, I just wanted something different. This takes place at the beginning of the Japanese Tournament and everyone's OOC. This is a sort of AU fic. Beyblading is still a sport in my story and everything like that' the same, it's just the characters that are different. Hope you like it.  
  
Y.G.G.- Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcome but flames. ::gets evil glint in eye:: I will use for torture matters.  
  
I gotta speak with Bakura.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ray was bored.  
  
Mr. Dickenson had taken him from China to Beybalde in the tournament, but all the opponents weren't worth half his time! He must have studied all his opponents ten times already AND memorized all their moves by now! And to make things worse, the old fart wanted him to stay in the complex. Imagine that! The guy wanted him to stay cooped up in this place with kids that couldn't Beyblade if their life depended on it!  
  
He made a mental note to speak with Mr. Dickenson when the old man gets back. A VERY convincing talk where he was sure to come out victorious.  
  
Ray sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Maybe he could take a small walk or something. Maybe visit the shops and see what they have. After all, the old guy wasn't gonna be back for at least four more hours.  
  
Ray suddenly got a sly glint in his eye. That's right! The man wasn't going be back for four more hours! How's the guy gonna know what he's been up to since then?  
  
He grinned, showing his sharp fangs. He could take a small sight seeing trip. ANYTHING to get away from this place.  
  
Ray started to make his way to the door. One step out of it and he would be free! What went through Mr. Dickenson's mind when he told the Chinese Beyblader to stay cooped up in this cramped complex? He was from an isolated mountain village dammit! He was used to wide open spaces.  
  
With cat-like grace, Ray slid out of the room. No one saw him go.  
  
Ray grinned again.  
  
Freedom was on it's way.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
::Tyson's POV, sorta.::  
  
Tyson sighed as he walked, carrying a large bag of groceries. He had to push through the crowd as he trudged home. The Beybalde Tournament was a big hit, meaning large groups of tourists. And large groups or tourists meant having a harder time walking home.  
  
Life sucked.  
  
For once, he wanted things to go his way. For once, he wanted to be the one having fun and having a good time.  
  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the pole in front of him.  
  
::SMACK!::  
  
He hit the pole dead-on, dropping his groceries onto the street. Tyson stood up, rubbing his head. He was silently cursing until he saw that he dropped his stuff. And WHERE he dropped them.  
  
His things were in the street, getting squished and trampled by passing cars.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh shit!  
  
He was in sooooo much trouble right now. And he didn't even have enough money to get another load!  
  
Tyson felt like dieing right then and there. How was he going to explain this to his grandfather? The old man may be a bit crazy, he the guy was strict!  
  
Yep, he was gonna die.  
  
"Are you okay?" a smooth voice behind him asked. Tyson turned around to meet a boy about his age, maybe a year or two older. The boy had long raven- purple hair that went down to his knees that was bound. He was wearing a Chinese outfit and had the most beautiful golden-amber eyes that he's ever seen.  
  
"E-excuse m-me?" Tyson finally managed to stutter. The boy laughed.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." The boy repeated, "I saw you run into that pole. After that it seemed like you were gonna have a heart attack." Tyson blinked.  
  
"Y-yeah I'm o-okay," Tyson stuttered, "I just d-dropped my stuff, t-that's all." The boy looked behind Tyson to see all the crushed groceries that were laying in the street. The boy frowned. When this younger boy saw that he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
::Ray's POV, kinda::  
  
Ray looked at the boy. He was probably a year or two younger than him. The boy had long midnight-blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He was wearing shorts with a yellow t-shirt and a red jacket. He also had the most stunning gray-blue eyes that Ray's ever seen.  
  
"Hey," Ray started out softly, "how about we go back and I'll re-buy that stuff for ya? It was partially my fault because I could've warned ya about that pole." The boy looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"T-that's very kind of you. B-but you really don't have to. I should've watched where I was g-going." The boy said.  
  
Ray frowned again. This boy was playing guilty. He then got an idea. Ray grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"How about in exchange for buying your groceries, you take me sightseeing?" Ray proposed. The boy blinked. "I haven't been here long and I've been wanting to see this place. How about it? Your stuff for taking me sightseeing?" The boy seemed to be thinking about it before he nodded.  
  
"T-thank you," the boy said quietly. Ray smiled. This kid was cute. He then remembered something.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Ray asked, "Mine's Ray." The boy looked at him for a minute before answering.  
  
"Mine's Tyson."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
::Normal POV::  
  
Ray and Tyson both smiled at each other before Tyson started to lead the way to the shop. The sidewalks were busy, and the street busier so it was hard for the both of them to reach their destination. Finally, after being pushed and shoved at for the thousandth time, Ray got fed up.  
  
"That's it!" Ray half-shouted, exasperation and frustration evident in his voice. Tyson jumped at the sound of his voice. "Just tell me where that damn shop is and any alleyways around here! I'll get us there!" Tyson looked at Ray quizzically.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, " You said that you don't know this town. How are you supposed to find your way around here?" Ray grinned his fangy grin. A comment passed through Tyson's mind that it looked sexy, but he quickly diminished that thought. He hadn't even known the older boy for a day and he was already thinking about how hot the guy looked. What's wrong with him?!  
  
"Don't sweat it," Ray commented smoothly, "I can get to any place with just that information alone. I've done it millions of times. Now, are ya gonna tell me or not?" Tyson just looked at him strangely for a moment before telling him. Ray listened carefully. He wasn't going to walk through these crowded streets anymore. It was too hard. And Tyson looked like he was having a harder time than he was!  
  
After processing the info that Tyson gave him and making a mental picture in his mind, Ray finally got the route he was looking for. He turned to Tyson.  
  
He quickly grabbed the boy's hand, relishing in the silky smooth feeling of it, and started to drag Tyson to the alleyway that he'd chosen.  
  
"W-where are we g-going?" Tyson stuttered. He didn't like alleyways. They were so dark and he'd heard of what usually happened in them.  
  
Ray didn't turn to him but answered, "We're taking a shortcut."  
  
Tyson didn't say anything else. He was too busy trying to figure out why he got a sudden feeling of warmth when the older boy touched his hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
After that the trip was fairly uneventful. Ray got them to the store that Tyson mentioned with the shortcut he'd made and bought the things that Tyson previously lost. They went to Tyson's home. Put everything in place, (Tyson's grandfather wasn't home) and then started the sightseeing tour.  
  
Tyson showed Ray everything in the town. He showed him the parks, the small museum, and anything else that was deemed interesting. When they got to the restaurants, Ray's stomach growled. He sweatdroped.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm hungry." Ray laughed. Tyson just blushed and looked at the ground. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." He mused. He turned to Tyson. "Are any of the restaurants around here any good?" he asked.  
  
Tyson smiled and showed to a popular one that was for teens only. It was a large building that was painted blue and white. Rock music played trough the speakers and the smell of food waded through the air. The place was popular because it had a small Beyblading arena where teens would duel in. Ray immediately liked the place.  
  
"They have a Beyblade arena here?!" Ray asked/exclaimed. Tyson nodded. From the reaction, it seems his companion likes Beyblading. He himself thought it was interesting, but never really got into the sport.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson said quietly, "that's why it's of popular. Any Beyblade fan comes here." Ray agreed. Why wouldn't they? Along with the arena, they had a small Bayblade shop and a virtual game for beginners. Ray silently wondered if his companion liked Beyblading. He mused the idea for a while before voicing his thoughts.  
  
Tyson shook his head. "I think it's interesting, but I don't really find it fun. I'd rather watch it than do it." Ray stared at him in disbelief. How could somebody not like Beyblading?! It was the most popular sport in the world! He finally snapped out of his thoughts when Tyson gestured to a table.  
  
They sat down and looked at the menu. Soon, they were greeted by a waitress and ordered their food. They didn't say anything. Ray was still in shock that the boy in front of him did not like the sport and Tyson was wondering why his companion had a look of disbelief when he told the older boy that he didn't like Beyblading. Their thoughts were interrupted by someone letting out an ear-piercing cry.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY BEYBLADE!!!" someone shouted. The two looked towards the Beyblade dish. There was a boy about Tyson's age with blond hair and ocean blue eyes kneeling on the floor, holding pieces of what looked like a Beyblade, and a guy around Ray's age with blue/gray hair and crimson eyes that was smirking over him in a cocky manner.  
  
"Well," the guy snickered, "you shouldn't have challenged me. I told you that you wouldn't win. Now look at your Beyblade!" The guy's smirk grew. The boy ignored him and had tears in his eyes while looking at his Beyblade.  
  
"My Beyblade." the poor boy whimpered. Ray fumed. How dare that guy trash that boy's Beyblade! That wasn't in the sport! And he was gonna teach that guy that lesson!  
  
Ray got up and headed towards the arena where the guy was still smirking over the boy. Tyson looked startled.  
  
"Ray!" he half-shouted, "Where are you going?!" His older companion turned to him.  
  
"I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson about Beyblading." Ray said coolly, "You can't stop me so don't even try. How about you come and watch the show? It's gonna be entertaining." Tyson looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you know him? That's Kai. He's the reining champion. You can't beat him! That's pretty much impossible. Anybody who goes against him gets their Beyblade trashed so if you treasure it, you better stop right now." Ray looked at Tyson with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care! Someone has to teach that guy a lesson about respecting other people's stuff! Trashing them is just wrong." Ray grabbed the younger boy's arm. "C'mon. I'll show you that I can win!"  
  
With those words, Ray started to drag Tyson to the dish. Kai's smirk stayed on as they approached him. Ray tapped his shoulder, and Kai turned to him.  
  
"Hey, you're the champ around here aren't you?" Ray said coolly. Kai just gave him a bored look and nodded. "Well then I challenge you to a Beyblade battle!" Kai snorted.  
  
"Do you really think that you can beat me? What makes you think that your worth half my time?" Kai asked bemusedly. That's when he noticed Tyson. His smirk came back full force with a hint of seductiveness.  
  
"Hello Tyson," he purred. Ray's dislike for the guy came back full force. "What are you doing around this part of the neighborhood? And in a Beyblade restaurant no less!" Ray put Tyson behind him. He didn't know what connections Kai had with his new friend, but from the look on Tyson's pale face, it was nothing good.  
  
"He's with me." Ray said fiercely. Kai snapped out of staring at Tyson with those words. "Now, are we gonna have that battle or not?" Kai eyed him for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"Fine with me. Just don't cry when I get rid of you Beybalde for good," said Kai before heading towards the dish.  
  
Ray grinned, his sharp fangs showing.  
  
"Don't worry. By the time I'm through with you, it won't be me that'll be crying." Ray started to head towards the dish when Tyson caught his arm. He turned towards the smaller boy. Tyson looked at him desperately.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tyson asked fearfully, "Kai always wins. And before he does, he always makes a bet. The bets are dangerous Ray. One kid is now paralyzed because of one of Kai's bets. If you lose, you could get seriously injured!" Ray just smiled warmly at Tyson before ruffling his cap.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Kai's not the only one who's never lost. I haven't lost a match since I started and I'm not about to start now." With that, Ray shook his arm out of Tyson's grasp started to head towards the dish again where an impatient Kai was waiting.  
  
"Finally!" Kai said sarcastically, "I thought that you were gonna back out." Ray gave a fangy smirk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tyson slowly head towards the dish.  
  
"Of course not. I NEVER back down from a Beyblade battle. And I never lose so you better prepare yourself!" Kai gave his own cold smirk.  
  
"We'll see." Kai then got a sly look in his eye. "How about a little bet, eh?" Ray just made a little nod, telling Kai to go on. "The bet is that if I win, you stay away from Tyson." Ray looked back at the said boy, and say that he was as pale as a ghost. Getting and idea, Ray turned back.  
  
"And if I win, YOU stay away from Tyson. I don't know what connections that you two have, but from the look on Tyson's face, they're not good ones." Kai gave a small laugh.  
  
"On the contrary, they are VERY good ones." Kai purred, looking at Tyson lustfully.  
  
Tyson shivered. He hated it when Kai looked at him like that. It made him feel so vulnerable. Ray noticed the boy's discomfort and glared at Kai.  
  
"Are we gonna start or not?" he said hotly. Kai turned back and glared at him. This new boy was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"On the count of three." Ray started.  
  
"One." They both got their Beyblades ready.  
  
"Two." Both of them were still glaring at each other. Never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Three! LET IT RIP!" They both let out their Beyblades. As soon as the two items touched the dish, they immediately started to attack each other.  
  
Sparks flew as the Beyblades touched, the heated battle continuing. The crowds grew and from the sidelines Tyson watched nervously. He hated it when Kai made bets with him in it. That was the reason that he didn't have any friends.  
  
Ray kept his eye on his Beyblade. His and Kai's seemed to be an even match, but he still hasn't called on his secret weapon. He grinned.  
  
Kai also kept an eye on his Beyblade. This new kid was good, but he wasn't good enough. He still hasn't called on the power of his Beyblade. He looked up to see Ray grinning. The kid probably thought that he was gonna win. Well, he'll have to fix that.  
  
"Kid, you better back down now because your gonna lose. No one has ever beaten the power of my Beyblade and I'm not about to start now." Kai called. Ray looked up at him.  
  
"No way!" He called back. "I'm not gonna be the one to lose oh Mighty Champion!" He said the last two words with as much sarcasm as possible. "I haven't even showed you my secret weapon yet!" Kai sighed in exasperation. The kid was brave but annoying. He was gonna end this now.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya, kid. Dranzer attack!" Kai shouted. Suddenly, a red glow appeared on his Beyblade. Out of nowhere, a large red phoenix appeared. It gave a shrill cry as it spread it's wings. Ray looked up startled. So that was Kai's little weapon, eh? Well two can play at that game.  
  
"Very impressive Kai." He said smoothly, "But not impressive enough." Tyson looked at his new friend, wondering why he said that. Everyone who went up against Kai's Dranzer was both impressed and frightened by the large beast, so why wasn't Ray? Ray's next words answered that question.  
  
"Driger attack!" A green glow appeared on Ray's Beyblade and out of it came a large green tiger. It gave a loud roar as it bared it's sharp fangs. Everyone but Ray was surprised and startled. Kai growled.  
  
"Your little cat can't defeat my Dranzer. Attack now!" Immediately, Kai's phoenix lunged forward.  
  
"We'll see about that! Driger attack!" Ray's tiger lunged forward. Tyson looked at Ray. 'Good luck' he silently said in his mind. ]  
  
The two attacked each other with intense force. They could both feel that dislike that their two masters had for each other and so they fought to win for them. Each beast clawed, bit, and lunged at each other but neither was winning.  
  
Finally, Kai got fed up.  
  
"Time to end this. Dranzer, Fire Arrows!" The phoenix prepared for the attack.  
  
"If you wanna play it that way. Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!" The large tiger got ready for it's ultimate weapon.  
  
The two attacked each other at the same time. A bright red/green light burst and a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere.  
  
When it was all over, the two teenagers looked in the dish, shocked when they saw that both Beyblades were still in there, but neither was spinning.  
  
It was a tie.  
  
Whispers came out of the crowd and Tyson was standing there, jaw dropped at the fact that it was a tie.  
  
Kai was the first to come out of his shock and get his Beyblade. He stared at it, wondering why the battle came out as it did. He didn't lose, but he's NEVER had a tie before.  
  
Ray did the same as Kai.  
  
Tyson finally came out of his shock and walked up to Ray, a small smile out of his face.  
  
"Well done," he said. Ray snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tyson. Kai also seemed interested in what he was saying. "Like I said, nobody has ever beaten Kai before, but nobody has ever made a tie with him either. You must have made a new record." Ray smiled gently at Tyson and ruffled his cap.  
  
"Thanks Tyson." Ray said. For some reason, the small boy's words soothed him. It was sorta intoxicating. Kai glared, jealousy was flowing through him like water.  
  
Ray felt Kai's glare, and gave the champion one of his own.  
  
"C'mon Tyson," Ray said without taking his glare off of Kai, "let's go back to our table. We STILL haven't got anything to eat." Ray looked back at Tyson and his expression softened. Tyson was standing there, a small smile on his face, his eyes shining. A very cute picture,  
  
"Alright." Tyson agreed as they headed off to their table. Kai was still glaring at Ray. He slowly walked to the door. Tyson didn't notice when Kai left, too happy about the bet not being going into action, (although he would have been happy if Ray won) but Ray did. He had a feeling that he would see Kai again, an the next encounter would not be a happy one.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The two boys chatted happily with each other. They both got to know each other a little bit more, and became a little bit more comfortable with each other as they talked.  
  
"So your going in the tournament Ray?" Tyson asked as he sipped on his milkshake. Ray nodded.  
  
"Yeah," He answered as he chewed on his fries, "Some old dude by the name of Mr. Dickenson took me out of China to be in it." Tyson chocked on his drink.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson?!" The small boy gasped, "The owner of the the BBA?!" Ray just nodded again.  
  
"That's him!" he confirmed. "But the old guy is a total bore. He expects me to stay cooped up in that stupid stadium for the next week until my match. The guy's totally crazy!" Tyson raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Crazy?" He asked as the Chinese boy nodded yet again. "Well, he can be crazy if he wants too. H's like, the richest man in the world! If he wants to be crazy, he can be crazy. Like it he wants to be mean, he can be mean. He can do that Ray. I'm sure he's used to it by now and forgot how other people want to be treated." Ray looked thoughtful for a minute before agreeing gloomly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Tyson," He said slowly, like it pained him to say that. "But that doesn't mean I have to obey the guy. If he wants to me to stay in that stadium for four days, he'll have to chain me to a wall!" the raven-haired boy declared. Tyson giggled. Ray thought it sounded like bells or water in a stream. It was smooth and flowing.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get your point." The smoky-eyed boy said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey Ray?" he asked. Ray looked up at him from where he was gobbling down his cheeseburger.  
  
"Yeah?" the older boy said, his word muffled by the food in his mouth. Tyson turned back to him.  
  
"What time did you leave the complex?" Tyson asked. Ray stared at the boy for a second. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Around one, why?" Ray asked. Tyson looked nervous.  
  
"Because it's four forty-five right now. Didn't you say that Mr. Dickenson was going to come back at five?" The boy asked innocently. Ray chocked on his food and looked at the clock with wide eyes. Sure enough, the digital clock flashed 4:45 in neon green letters.  
  
Ray immediately jumped up.  
  
"I gotta leave right now!" he shouted as he grabbed Tyson's hand. Tyson gave a little yelp as he was pulled out of the booth and dragged quickly to the door of the restaurant. As Ray was running with Tyson in tow, he put some money in to a waitresses hand.  
  
"Keep the change!" he called back as he ran out to the street.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Over the next couple of days, Ray snuck out whenever Mr. Dickenson (the old man as Ray liked to call him) wasn't there and met Tyson at the large Beyblading restaurant. They both continued to learn about each other from the talks that they had and the things they did. Surprisingly, they both haven't seen Kai since the match, and Tyson was getting nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ray said coolly, "He's probably just crying at home. Let's just enjoy ourselves while we can." Tyson wasn't too assured, but Ray was right. They should be enjoying themselves.  
  
One other thing grew as they spent more time with each other. As they hung out, their attraction with each other grew to full blown crushes. It was kinda painful for them to meet the other and talk to them without blowing their secret, but that didn't stop them. A good friendship should not be destroyed by the petty feelings.  
  
Although, both were wondering why their crush seemed to grow into something more.  
  
One night, as Ray was laying in his bed in one of the stadium rooms, he was trying to figure out question out. He tried different solutions, but only one prevailed.  
  
Love.  
  
In the short period of time that he's been with the boy, he fell in love. He tried to come up with different answers, but they all came out the same. He tried out an experiment.  
  
He picture Tyson. With the boy's long midnight-blue hair tied back into a low ponytail. His silky tanned skin. His smoky blue-gray eyes that held diamonds in them. And his full lips, how he wished he could-  
  
Ray shook that train of thought out immediately. That confirmed it. He was in love with the small Japanese boy. And tomorrow, he would tell Tyson how he felt, whether Tyson accepted it or not.  
  
Finally satisfied, Ray turned and fell asleep.  
  
In a place on the other side of town, a young boy was thinking also. His thoughts were on a certain Chinese boy that he met a couple of days ago.  
  
'Why do I have these feelings?' Tyson asked himself. Lately, his crush for the older boy turned into something else, but he could not grasp what. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
He was in love.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened. No! He couldn't be, could he? Tyson decided to picture Ray and see how he felt.  
  
He pictured Ray's raven-black and purple hair. His perfect shaped face. His smooth skin. His gorgeous amber-orange eyes. His-  
  
Tyson shut of the train of thought. Now he knew. He fell in love. Tyson felt depressed. How was he supposed to tell Ray that?! The older boy would probably laugh at him and tell him to bug off.  
  
With one last mournful sigh, the small boy fell in to a fitful sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The next day for the two boys was strained. They both still met at the restaurant, but they didn't look at each other and their greetings sounded a little tense. They both started walking and still talked, but the tension was thick. Finally, after going to a secluded area in a park, Ray got fed up.  
  
"Tyson," he said, straining to regain his courage. The said boy looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" the boy asked.  
  
"I. need to tell you something. Could we sit down somewhere? In a place where no one will find us?" Ray asked. Tyson looked startled. Why would Ray ask him that? He looked at Ray's face to see if it was some kind of jock, desperately hoping it was, but found that the Chinese boy was serious.  
  
With a mental sigh, Tyson nodded and took them to a place where nobody went. It was actually a very pretty place, but it was in the woods so no one went there. Ray looked around. This was a perfect place to tell him.  
  
"Tyson, we've known each other for a while right?" Ray started out slowly. Tyson nodded, his heart beating faster for some reason.  
  
"Well. um, in that period of time, I've developed these. feelings. for you." Tyson's eyes grew. He nodded to Ray again, telling him to continue. Both of their hearts beating faster.  
  
"And I've confirmed that well." Ray looked at Tyson. The boy's eyes were wide, but he saw no hint of disgust or pity in them. That made his courage grow. With a small intake of breath, Ray finally said it.  
  
"Tyson, I love you." Ray let out the breath as he looked at Tyson. The boy's eyes were wide with surprise and. joy? His mouth was open, and his face was flushed.  
  
"You. love me?" Tyson asked in a timid voice. Ray felt his heart crack.  
  
"Yes." He answered in a whispered voice. "I love you." Silence followed after that. No yells of disgust. No words of pity. Nothing. Just silence.  
  
After a few moments, Ray couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Say something!" He yelled. Tyson jumped. He looked at Ray with wide eyes, startled by his outburst. "Anything! I don't care what it is! Yell at me, pity me! But please don't just sit there saying nothing! My day can't get any worse if that's what you're worried about!" Tyson took all of the courage that he could muster, and answered Ray's outburst.  
  
"I love you too." Those four words, the four simple words that Ray had been so desperate to hear, calmed him down and left him gaping.  
  
"W-what?" Ray stuttered. He heard just fine the first time, it's just that the words were so beautiful that he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"I love you too," Tyson repeated nervously. Maybe Ray changed his mind? Maybe it had all been a sick joke? Maybe-  
  
Tyson's thoughts were sharply cut off when he felt warm lips in his in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away, gasping for air.  
  
"Good," Ray said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
It was now time for the tournament, and Ray stood with his new lover, Tyson, waiting for his turn to battle. When his name was called, Ray turned to Tyson.  
  
"Wish me luck," He said. The Japanese boy smiled.  
  
"You don't need luck. You'll win it on your own." Tyson retorted. Ray laughed and gave his Koi a small kiss before heading out.  
  
Tyson was right though, he didn't even need luck. The boy was so unexperienced that Ray wondered how he ever got to quarterfinals.  
  
Ray walked back with a unbelieving look on his face.  
  
"How did that kid ever get this far?" Asked Ray. He looked at Tyson and the small boy could not help but laugh at the look on the older boy's face.  
  
"I don't know," he giggled, "but it was great entertainment! You should see the look on your face right now!" Ray growled and pinned Tyson on the wall playfully. Tyson squeaked and playfully tried to get out. They would have done more if it wasn't for the cold voice behind them.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" The two looked behind Ray to see Kai smirking at them coldly. Tyson immediately paled while Ray growled.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray hissed. Kai looked at the boy that was still pinned on the wall by Ray.  
  
"Something," Kai said coldly but smoothly, "I just wanted to tell you that you're up against me next. So, how about we keep that little bet that we didn't finish when we battled last time, hm?" Ray bared his fangs.  
  
"No way!" Ray shouted. "I'm not using Tyson as a prize!" Kai glared at him.  
  
"You WILL go through that bet. Whether you like it or not!" Not giving Ray any time to retort, Kai walked away to the dish. Ray sighed and turned to Tyson, who was as pale as a ghost and looked like he'd seen one. Ray let Tyson go from the wall.  
  
"Tyson?" Ray called quietly. The tanned boy looked up at Ray, shaking.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Tyson said quietly, "I hate it when he acts like I'm his possession." Ray looked at him, fire in his eyes.  
  
"He won't any more." Ray said fiercely. Tyson stared at him. "He won't do that anymore, I promise." With that, Ray walked to the arena. Tyson looked after him.  
  
"Good luck." Tyson stated quietly, wishing it with all his heart.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Ray walked out of the sidelines, fire in his eyes. He still didn't know what Kai did to make Tyson fear him so much, but he didn't care. Tyson was not an item, he can't be won or lost. Ray was gonna teach Kai that.  
  
When Ray got there, he and Kai glared at each other. The intensity was so thick that even the audience could feel it. This was going to be a very furious battle.  
  
"Beybladers get in your positions!" Jazzman shouted. The two got ready. Hate and dislike shone in their eyes for one another.  
  
"Three" The two never lost eye contact.  
  
"Two" Both silently wishing for the other's loss.  
  
"One" The two tensed.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" The two let out their blades with all the strength they had. The blades crashed and zipped by each other, sparks flying. Every more was intense. The two boys cheered on their blades as the items collided. You could feel the friction everywhere.  
  
Again, Kai was the first to get fed up.  
  
"Dranzer, time to finish this!" he yelled as the great red phoenix got out of the blade. Ray wasn't startled this time, he was ready.  
  
"Go Driger!" Ray shouted. The large green tiger got out also, and the two beasts started to attack each other, remembering the last time they fought. Kai let out a growl.  
  
"Dranzer, FIRE ARROWS!" Kai ordered and the phoenix started to prepare.  
  
Ray faltered. He remembered the last time this happened. It ended in a tie. He couldn't, no, -wouldn't- let that happen again. He remembered how pale his koi looked, how scared. And he remembered the small bet. Ray's eyes slit sharply. He was NOT going to lose this fight!  
  
"Dirger, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" sencing the new energy that his master was filled with, Driger was filled with it also, making him more powerful. With an earth-shattering roar, Driger made the attack at the same time Dranzer did.  
  
Again, there was a huge, blinding burst of light. Again there was a large gust of wind. But this time, it was only Ray's Beyblade left in the dish, still spinning, while Kai's stood on the outer edge. Still.  
  
A huge cheer erupted from the crowd. Tyson ran out of the sidelines to give Ray a hug as Ray stared wide-eyed after his victory. Kai mysteriously disappeared. Tyson hugged Ray and smiled up at the new champion.  
  
"You won Ray." Tyson said. Ray returned the smile with a fangy smirk.  
  
"Yeah Tyson," Ray returned, holding the boy closer, "I won.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A few days later, Ray and Tyson found themselves at the airport. Tyson was teary-eyed while Ray had a depressed look on his face.  
  
"I'll miss you Ray," Tyson stated, his voice choked. Ray nodded towards him, to sad to speak.  
  
"Are you two dudes just gonna end it like that?" a scratchy voice behind them asked. Two two boys looked behind them to see two old men.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Tyson said, startled.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson?" Ray said in the same voice as Tyson. The two old men nodded.  
  
"I've been chillin with the dude here about you two and we both came out with a rad conclusion." Tyson's grandfather started while the other nodded. The two boys said nothing.  
  
"And the conclusion is. that Tyson has to travel with Ray. No arguments." Ray and Tyson stared at him.  
  
"But what about all my luggage and everything?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Already on the plane, m'boy." Mr. Dickenson stated simply.  
  
"But how did you guys know?" Ray asked suspiciously. Tyson's grandfather and Mr. Dickenson looked at each other. Both had sly looks on their faces.  
  
"We have ways." Mr. Dickenson said. "Now, you two better get on or you'll miss the flight to the Asian Tournament." The two boys smiled gratefully at the two old men and quickly got one the plane. When they got in, they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
A whole new adventure awaited them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Well. that's it. Hope you people like it and please tell me if you want a sequel with the Asian Tournament and with the White Tigers or not.  
  
Y.G.G.- Just review and get it over with.  
  
Yami! That's not nice!  
  
Y.G.G.- So?  
  
Sorry, she didn't have her coffee this morning. Anyway, please tell if you want me to make this a continuing story or not. 


	2. Author's Note Sorry! I don't like these ...

::AURTOR'S NOTE::  
  
Um.. he he. Hi people! I was just wondering if you guys REALLY wanted this to be a chapter story. It's not like I don't want to continue it, it's just that between my other story and school, it might be a LONG while before I update again.  
  
Y.G.G.- In other words, if your willing to wait a while for the next chapter, tell her. If your not, tell her anyway. She doesn't want to continue if people are going to try to rush her. She doesn't like that.  
  
Well said Yami. Anyway, please tell me if your willing to wait for the next chapter! Like I said, between school and Thoughts, I don't have much free time left!  
  
Y.G.G.- Now go! I don't want to be here anymore than you do!  
  
That was mean. 


	3. Ariving in China!

Hi guys, it's me again! I hope all of you readers will like this chapter. Oh! And here is my new muse if you didn't read about him in Thoughts. Say hello Niku. :: a black cat-like creature with red stripes and green eyes jumps on Gamegirl's shoulders::  
  
Niku- ::purrs:: Hello. Pleasure to meet you.  
  
::scratches Niku under chin:: Isn't he kawaii?! Anyway, hope you like the chapter.  
  
Y.G.G.- ::mutters:: Show off cat. ::louder:: Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's charaters. Review are welcome. Flames, ::wicked glint in eye:: will be used in your own demise.  
  
::sighs:: I don't know why she keeps doing that.  
  
Niku- I still uphold my idea of getting rid of her.  
  
Y.G.G.- Cat! If you want to keep your nine lives, I uphold MY idea of keeping your mouth shut!  
  
' thinking ' / master to bit beast / // bit beast to master // [ bit beast to bit beast ] *******************' (Kai's POV)  
  
As I walked down the corridor, I kept replaying the scene of the battle in my mind. How could I lose?! I've never lost a match! And I lost it against a stupid kid.  
  
Who had MY Tyson.  
  
Who did that kid think he was?! Didn't he know that Tyson was his?! Oh he was gonna pay.  
  
"Kai." A harsh voice behind me called. I turned around to see my grandfather there, holding his cane tightly.  
  
"What?" I asked, irritated. I didn't like speaking with the old geezer. The guy was too strict.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You lost the match. That was unacceptable." I mentally sighed. Did the guy think that he didn't know that?  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said coldly. "So, what do you want?" The guy was starting to bug me.  
  
"Go to the Asian Tournament." He said stiffly. I looked at him strangely. What made the guy think that I was going to some tournament in Asia? I pondered that for a moment before voicing my thoughts.  
  
I could see a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "One, because it's a way to prove that you deserve the power of the Dranzer. Two, " The smirk was fully visible now, " Is because your precious little Tyson is going there."  
  
My eyes widened. So my little pet is going to the tournament. Well, I gotta hand it to the old man, he knew how to make me go.  
  
I gave the old man a nod and walked past him. If Tyson was going to the tournament, it means that goddie-goddie Ray is gonna be there too. Oh how fun! I get to take Tyson back and kick Ray's sorry ass for messing with MY property.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
*******************' (Normal POV. With Ray and Tyson)  
  
Tyson looked out the plane window with wide eyes. He's never been in a plane before! He looked out onto the valley of water that they were passing. What if there's a crash? Or what if something happened to the plane? Or-  
  
His frightening thoughts were immediately cut off with a warm hand on his shoulder and a small kiss on his neck.  
  
"Are you okay Koi?" Ray asked behind him, " Your breathing is uneven and you look kind of pale from what I can see." Tyson turned to the older boy.  
  
"It's just that. What if something happened? Like the engine failing or something? We're over the ocean. How are people gonna fine us if something bad happens to us?" Tyson asked frightfully. Ray looked at his love for a moment before laughing. Tyson really thought something was going to happen.  
  
"Tyson," Ray finally managed to gasp, "Nothings going to happen! I've been on planes hundreds of times and look at me! I'm still here right?" At Tyson's nod, he continued. "Don't worry about it. It's just a bunch of first-flight nervousness. I had it too when I went on my first plane ride."  
  
Tyson smiled. He snuggled up to Ray as the Chinese boy rapped an arm around him.  
  
"Thanks Ray, " he said quietly. Ray just smiled in return. After a few more minutes of uninterrupted cuddling, both boys fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Mr. Dickenson, who had been watching this exchange, smiled and continued to read his book.  
  
********************'  
  
After coaxing the two sleeping boys awake for thirty minutes (when I said a deep sleep I meant a DEEP sleep!) the three passengers walked towards the lobby, hoping to get their bags and get to the hotel as soon as possible. Luck was with them, until a huge fan-filled crowd circled around Ray, the new Japanese Beyblade champion.  
  
The crowd was vicious, asking for autographs, trying to take pictures of him, and sometimes grabbing at his clothes, hoping to get something of the new champion's.  
  
In all this time, Tyson and Mr. Dickenson stayed on the outside of the mob, not wanting to be in it. Mr. Dickenson was chuckling softly, muttering something about kids these days and Tyson was staring at the crowd quietly, but a hint of jealousy was in his eyes.  
  
Finally, after pushing, shoving, and clawing his way through, Ray got out of the mob, grabbed Tyson's hand, and made a mad dash to the front entrance. 'Forget the bags!' Ray thought frantically in his head as he dragged Tyson.  
  
He finally made it out the door and ran down the streets like a mad man. He didn't care who saw him, just as long as those maniacs didn't catch him!  
  
After going through twists and turns and unseen streets, the two boys found themselves at an alley. With no rabid fans chasing them.  
  
Ray let out a sigh of relief and breathed in large quantities of air. Finally! He turned and saw Tyson trying to breath in air while gasps tore at his throat. Ray felt a pang of guilt for pulling the boy so harshly and walked over to the hyperventilating boy.  
  
"Hey," Ray said softly, "are you okay? Sorry for pulling you Koi, I didn't think." Tyson finally managed to gather his breath and looked up, smiling softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The small boy said, "I wouldn't think either if I had a bunch of rabid people after me!" Ray chuckled at that and drew Tyson up for a kiss. The Japanese boy let him and leaned into it. Ray would've continued if he didn't hear a sound coming out of the depths of the alleyway that they were in. Ray broke the kiss.  
  
"What was that?" Ray said quietly, clutching Tyson closer. The small boy's eyes widened.  
  
" I don't know. " Tyson whispered, " It sounded like a Beybalde battle."  
  
' A Beyblade battle? ' Ray thought, ' Why would there be a Beyblade battle in an alley? ' The Chinese boy turned to Tyson.  
  
" Stay behind me okay?" Ray said softly but firmly. The younger boy nodded. Together they walked towards the sound. When they got to the noise, they found out that Tyson's answer was right.  
  
In the alleyway, there were two people Beyblading in a makeshift dish made out of a bowl. One of the boys had black hair, a pair of num-chucks, and was sweating nervously. Obviously, he was losing. The other had green hair, violet eyes, and had a fangy grin on his face. You could tell that he was winning.  
  
Ray's eyes widened and his breathing hitched. Tyson looked at his koi, worried. What was wrong with him?  
  
A few seconds later, the black-haired boy's Beyblade flew out of the dish.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" The poor boy yelled. The other boy snickered.  
  
"You shouldn't have challenged me. " The green-haired boy said in a taunting manner. The violet-eyed boy suddenly looked up, searching.  
  
Ray and Tyson shrunk back in the shadows. The boy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on out!" he yelled, "I can hear you so it's no use hiding!" Hesitantly, the two hiding boys walked out of the shadows.  
  
The green-haired kid's eyes widened. He then smirked.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Raymond Kon." The boy said, a bit sarcastically. Ray's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. Tyson looked at his koi nervously.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Kevin," Ray spat. Kevin's smirk widened before he noticed Tyson.  
  
"Who's that Ray?" the violet-eyed boy asked, "I don't remember you being a companion person when you left us" By this time, the black-haired guy decided that this was getting too personal and decided to leave while the two Chinese boys glared at each other. You could practically feel the tension.  
  
Seeing that his love wasn't going to answer, Tyson did.  
  
"I'm Tyson Granger," the small boy said, bowing. "Nice to meet you." Kevin looked at the boy, confused, for a moment before smirking. He nodded towards Ray.  
  
"I can see why you kept him, Ray. He's polite." Kevin's smirk turned devilish. "He's also kinda cute."  
  
Tyson blushed while Ray growled.  
  
"Whatever Kevin." Ray bit out. "C'mon Tyson, let's get out of here. We still need to find Mr. Dickenson." The raven-haired boy turned to go when Kevin called out to him.  
  
"Ray!" The green-haired boy yelled, "I challenge you to a Beyblade battle!" The irritated Chinese boy didn't even turn around.  
  
"No." Ray said sternly. Tyson looked at his lover again, concern etched on his face. Kevin's eyes narrowed as he frowned. How was he to get Ray to battle him? The violet-eyed boy than grinned evilly.  
  
"So, your just gonna turn away are you?" Kevin said casually. Ray then turned around suspiciously. "I guess you really are a coward. I can't see why you little companion would want to stay with you, being so cowardly like that. He would be better off with me. At least then he could be with a REAL Beyblader!"  
  
Ray let out a terrifying growl, his eyes quickly turning into slits while he bared his fangs. Tyson jumped a little, shocked, while Kevin wondered if he should've just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Let's. Go." Ray said slowly, dangerously. Kevin gulped down his fear and nodded. He headed towards the dish. Ray moved to follow when Tyson grabbed his arm. The older boy looked down at his smaller lover.  
  
"Are you okay Ray?" The midnight-eyed boy asked quietly. Ray gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a moment to beat Kevin and then we can go." Tyson nodded and let go of Ray's arm. They both headed towards the small dish.  
  
The two Chinese boys took out their Beyblades and launchers, not saying a word to each other. The look in their eyes said enough.  
  
"On the count of three." Tyson started.  
  
"One." The two boy's narrowed their eyes at each other.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Your going down Ray." Kevin said smugly.  
  
"Not a chance," Ray growled.  
  
"Three! Let it rip!" The two let their blades fly.  
  
***************************'  
  
Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other one. I wanted to make the tournament and meeting the White Tigers team a separate chapter than this one. Also I.. ::sweatdrop:: . kinda forgot what the names of the White Tiger's were. That's really the main reason. Could you guys please put the names in your reviews?  
  
Y.G.G.- ::snickers:: You sound pathetic.  
  
Oh shut up!  
  
Niku- Yes. I don't hear YOU saying their names now are you?  
  
Y.G.G.- Shut up cat!  
  
Anyway, please tell me the names of the White Tiger's Bit Beasts. Cieo! 


End file.
